Chasing Idiots
by Blink-Dream
Summary: There's a first time for everything. Even for Monkey d. Garp, when he meets a stubborn woman who began the infamous game of chase he enjoyed.


I didn't expect it to land my ass somewhere like this. The wide expanse of ocean, more specifically the East Blue. I knew I could've taken the log pose with me, but something told me I wouldn't need it. I should consider myself lucky. Almost getting eaten by a family of sea kings isn't on my to-do list just yet, but really what saved my poor excuse of a life was a shitty marine...a shitty marine by the name of Monkey D. Garp.

"Girlie, what are you doing? GRAHAHAHAHA" blasting through my ear drums was the lug himself...great.

The First time I met the man I wasn't in the best of situations, but if it wasn't for him I don't think I would be here about to be hung for treason.

This wasn't how she planned her life to turn out. Not even close. Her way back to Dawn Island wasn't supposed to explode, wasn't supposed to be boarded by pirates, and she wasn't supposed to be held down in the brig to be used as their punching bag for hours until help arrived. _Damn, Meme, why did you have to be right about karma?_

"Fuckin' A!" I groaned as I tried to move my body off the floor when I was finally let out of the ropes that held me off the floor by my hands. My wrists were rubbed raw from them, practically bleeding..._damn I wonder what else is._.._I guess I'll find out as soon as I get out of this place_. What I didn't know though was that my wish would come a little too soon.

A crash came from on the deck, it sounded like..WHAT THE HELL? My eyes bulged out of their sockets as a giant hulking figure fell right through the boards straight down to the holding cells..Coincidently, right in front of mine- face first.

"We're all screwed now" I mumbled under my breath as I observed the guy. He looked pretty good now that he wasn't crashing or anything. Wait...I know those uniforms anywhere! _SHIT MARINES!_

"Oi! You there shitty marine, get me outta here will ya?" might as well take advantage while I had the chance. Who knows when the chance may come again? She was startled when he kept still, not moving a centimeter. He didn't even look like he was breathing either. What the hell?

"Hey...you're not dead are ya shit head?" raising her voice making sure he could hear her this time. There was mistaking it though, the shaking in his broad shoulders. He was...LAUGHING!

"YOU ASS, I WAS WORRIED YOU WERE DEAD OR SOMETHIN'!" She screeched from behind the bars of her cell . Finally he turned and stared at her blankly. She finally managed to get a good look at the idi- ahem marine. He was tall, when most people think tall, they think o hey your pretty tall. But no, this guy was too large to make that type of petty comment.

He was more like this: "Shit your fuckin tall!" or..."I guess you wouldn't be able to talk to Jesus while you're up there would ya?" Her green eyes roamed over his outfit; the typical uniform of course, but there was one thing that threw her off. It was the dog hat that covered his whole head. Brown...so much of it made her wonder why the hell anyone would want to war it, even come within miles of the th-that thing.

"..." brown eyes meet lime for the first time, openly showing their curiosity and boredom. The staring contest ended when she finally had enough nerve to break the silence.

"Whaddya starin at mutt?" She had to admit her opening line wasn't exactly how she planned, but it got him to wake up from whatever daze he was in.

"Hey girly why are you in there?" He asked ignoring her rudeness effectively throwing her off guard, again.

"Hell if I know." She grumbled under her breath.

"Oi I'll save you girlie! This is no place for innocent little ladies like you! HAHAHAHAHA!" her eye twitched in annoyance. Why did she always find herself with the weirdoes?

When she got no answer she huffed and crossed her arms sitting back in her corner. "Do whatever ya want idiot"

Silence was given to her for only a few moments before she realized the marine was no longer in front of her cage. He was _inside_ it. WHAT THE HELL?There was no time for her to even breath out a another snide comment after he plucked her from where she sat and carried her off to where...she had no idea. Although, the only few things that was positive from this was 1) the man had a good backside, 2) she was out of that cell, and lastly 3) she was _free!- at last!_

"-then we're going to take you to my home island-" tuning him out until that point she panicked. There was no chance in hell she was going with this guy to his home planet of freaks!

"after wards I'll introduce you to my wayward son Dragon, but be forewarned, he gets a bit snippy with strangers coming home without my telling him so before hand HAHAHAHA !" This man, when did he ever shut the hell up? She knew then, it was going to be a long time before she ever got to see her home again.

The Second time she met him was after he returned after 5 years of being away from Dawn Island.

He had changed a lot from their last meeting it was definitely a sight to watch him bust through every single door until he found her waving her wanted poster around like it was a piece of trash he didn't want.

His eyes started her down challenging her to tell him different.

She never did.

From then on it was a life of cat and mouse between her and the hulking man she had come to respect…somewhat. He was still a marine and she was still the wayward woman he was determined to catch no matter what.

He never knew that he had forced himself a comfy spot in her heart.

"Garp," she chuckled looking over at him "thanks for the ride...and good luck"

"…Oi…" He grumbled looking away from her.

He never meant for this to happen, he had come to love this wild haired girl and now that he had her…she was being taken away.

"Hey, one more thing idiot." Her voice cut through his thoughts.

"I love you, you stupid oaf. Now go save your grand kids"


End file.
